Cold
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: A cold night on top of Weatherveiw. Fluffy mush. Aragorn/Frodo slash


Title: Another Night  
Author: Kiree Tenshi  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Characters: Christian. Hints towards Satine  
Rating: G. . er. . maybe PG  
Warnings: This is slash. That means boy X boy Lurv. . if that doesn't push your button or whatever, click that back button now.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Middle-Earth, Hobbits, Isildur, or sadly Aragorn. But I do own a computer with a nifty little word processor. I do this for enjoyment, not profit. I love the boys so..   
Summary: A cold night on top of Weatherveiw. Fluffy mush.  
Feedback: Please please please! kiree_tenshi@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
*Cold*  
  
Aragorn, son of Isildur, heir to the throne of Gondor, was not a very open man. He was, though he would never admit this, afraid of many things. He was afraid of people finding out who he really was, and he was afraid that nobody would love him if they did. He was afraid that he would one day turn out to be like his father, weakened by something so dark, so evil. .   
  
Aragorn shuddered slightly and hugged his knees tighter to his chest. He continued to look over the dark fields below him. He sighed, listening to the sounds of the hobbits sleeping behind him. So many thoughts in his mind. . so many fears. . so many desires burning through him.   
  
The muted rustle of cloth from behind him alerted him and caused him to look up. Frodo, tousle haired and sleepy-eyed, was standing behind him, shivering a bit and rumpling his hair even more by running his fingers through it.  
  
"Cold?" Aragorn glanced at Frodo with a small smile on his face. Aragorn was drawn to the hobbit's movements, even those so tiny as sniffling or shuffling his feet. He was so small, yet so strong. And so beautiful. . .   
  
"A little," Frodo replied, wrapping his thin cloak around his shoulders tighter.  
  
Aragorn smiled and shifted, moving so that he was now kneeling before Frodo. Without another word, he unfastened his own cloak and wrapped it around the hobbit, trying to keep the cold out.  
  
Frodo, who had been looking at Aragorn fondly, blushed and cast his eyes downward. "Thanks," he murmured, his hair falling over his forehead and into one eye. "You don't have to, you know." The little hobbit shuffled his feet, kicking small stones and not looking at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn smiled and began rubbing up and down Frodo's arms gently, generating heat. "I know I don't have to. But let me anyway. I want to," he said softly, pushing a few curls off Frodo's forehead gently, relishing how soft the hair was under his fingers.  
  
Frodo lifted his eyes and looked at Aragorn. "Strider. . ?" There was a question in his eyes. Frodo blinked with surprise when Aragorn let his hand drift from where it rested in his hair, down to lightly caress his cheek.  
  
"Frodo. ." he murmured, cupping the hobbit's chin in his hand. He studied Frodo's surprised face for a moment, before looking into his eyes again. "I know now what it means when someone says impressions can be deceiving. When I look at you, I see a young hobbit. Someone small and in need of protection. Normally, you wouldn't get a second glance. But when I look deeper, I can see your passion, your strength, your bravery. Your very essence. ." That hand was in his hair again, stroking softly, comfortingly. "When I look into your eyes, I can very nearly see your soul. And that soul is beautiful, Frodo Baggins. You're so pure, so honorable. You would do anything for your friends and family. You would die to save them. And it's all there in your eyes. I've never met someone like you, and I very much doubt I ever will."  
  
Aragorn took in a deep breath, and seemed to realize for the first time what he was doing. He quickly dropped his hands, clasping them instead over his knee. He felt heat crawl up his face, the same way ivy climbs stone. "I. . I'm sorry, Frodo." he said, very softly.  
  
Frodo, who was blushing scarlet, looked up now. He reached out and touched Aragorn's shoulder softly. "Strider, I. . you really think all that? I mean, what you said about my eyes. You really mean it?" There was a note of shy interest in those eyes. Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Yes, Frodo, I do. I meant every word of it. Your eyes astound me, even know. They're so deep, so breathtaking. Deep pools of silvery-blue light,"  
  
"Oh Strider. . Strider, I don't know what to say. I don't think I deserve such words," Frodo was practically glowing now, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
Smiling almost sadly, Aragorn lifted one hand and allowed his fingers to trace over Frodo's cheek again, the soft pads of his fingertips dancing over the pale skin so lightly, they almost weren't there.  
  
"Then don't speak," he said, very softly. "Frodo, I know not what makes me feel like I do, and I know even less why I act upon it. All I know is there's something in my heart, telling me to proceed." Aragorn's hand had traveled down Frodo's face, and was cupping his chin again.  
  
"Proceed with what?" Frodo asked, very much confused, and very much interested.  
  
"With this," Next thing either of them knew, Aragorn leaned forward and brushed his lips against Frodo's ever so softly.  
  
Frodo gasped around the kiss, then closed his eyes as Aragorn drew away. He shivered, suddenly feeling colder. "Strider. . what. .?" the question, spoken softly, died on his lips.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes briefly, then looked away, releasing Frodo's chin. "My apologies, Frodo. I never meant to. . to. ." he was unsure of how to finish, so he just trailed of. Most intimidating there, Ranger. He scolded himself inside.  
  
"Strider, why did you kiss me?" Frodo asked, his soft voice only holding concern, not anger as would be expected. Aragorn glanced back at Frodo.  
  
"I don't . . because I think I love you, Frodo Baggins." he said, almost fiercely. When he met Frodo's eyes again, he was gifted with the kindest, gentlest smile he had seen out of Frodo yet.  
  
"Good. Always remember this, Strider, when times get dark, when we cannot be together. Just remember, I'll love you today, tomorrow, and all the tomorrows to come. And that, my dear Ranger, will last forever."  
  
And then they were kissing again, soft passionate kisses. Not so much short, but sweet, tender and making you want more.  
  
Moments later, Frodo was in Aragorn's lap, cuddling up to the man lovingly. "Strider?" he murmured around a huge line.  
  
"Yes Frodo?" the words were whispers in Frodo's ear, with a soft kiss to his eartip. Frodo looked back, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'm not cold anymore," he said, smiling sleepily. Aragorn laughed softly. He pressed a kiss to Frodo's hair and hugged him closer.  
  
"Nor am I, love. Nor am I."  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
